Noche en el bosque
by Daku Chokoreto
Summary: AU. La noche en el bosque es fría y oscura, con muchos secretos ocultos en ella. A Rukia e Ichigo se les quedo parado el auto, sin razón aparente. Su noche de vela no termino como ellos esperaban... ¡Dedicado a Inupis!


¡Hola Mina!

u.u... Si, ya se, no he publicado el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic... pero ya lo voy a empezar! (solo llevo un párrafo e.e..) mi inspiración ha sido poca últimamente, y tenia que aprovecharla al máximo cuando llego ya que... este fic es el regalo para Inupis!... . ¡Feliz cumpleaños! se que es algo atrasado, pero me esmere en que saliera bien para ti... y bueno, deje todas mis palabras en el correo, así que creo que ya no tengo mas que decir aquí, solo... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! y ¡me alegra que te haya justado tu regalo! lo hice con dedicación para ti n.n~

Bueno sin más, los dejo leer, espero que les guste a ustedes también .

**Este fic esta dedicado para Inupis** por su cumpleaños . gracias por todo n.n~

**Bleach pertenece a Tite-sama**, si fuera mío, el manga/anime seria excesivamente gore e.e...

* * *

**Noche en el Bosque**

- Demonios, arranca estúpido auto – Un joven de llamativa cabellera naranja se quejaba.

- Ah, ya llevamos rato esperando que arranque. Déjalo ya, dudo que lo haga – La joven, que poseía una cabellera negra azabache lo suficientemente corta para mostrar la suave y pálida piel de su cuello, le hablo a su pareja perdiendo sus esperanzas. Ya estaba harta de escuchar como se quejaba de que el auto no arrancara, y del incesante sonido que producía este a los fallidos intentos para hacer que reaccionara.

Ignorando las anteriores palabras de su novia, el joven hizo un intento más para que el auto encendiera. Mas fue en vano ya que esta vez ni siquiera hizo alguna seña de intentar reaccionar con ese chirriante sonido o moverse un poco, ya que, ni siquiera logro hacer que el motor vibrara al intento.

- Uuuh… - Un suspiro salió de la boca del joven, mientras su ceño se fruncía más de lo que ya estaba. Su plan para pasar un buen rato con su novia no había terminado como él hubiera querido.

- Rukia… En verdad, lo lamento. Nunca pensé que el auto se fuera a quedar parado así como así.

- No te preocupes Ichigo, después de todo disfrute mucho ver ese hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas contigo – La joven puso el rostro más sublime, mientras una linda y tierna sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. – Aun que, la próxima vez deberías asegurarte que el carro tenga suficiente carga y gasolina, tonto. – Esto último lo dijo con cierto deje de enfado en su tono y aire de molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos y agachaba un poco su cabeza, con sus cejas fruncidas y una venita en su cien.

- ¡Ya te dije que lo revise y todo! ¿Por qué demonios nunca me escuchas? ¡Enana tonta! – Molesto por el tono de voz que su novia utilizó, y prácticamente el hecho de meterle la culpa de estar varados en ese lugar, le gritó exasperado, esperando así poder liberar todo el estrés que se había acumulado en él durante la hora que habían pasado varados. - ¿Si tanto te molesta habernos quedado varados aquí, por qué mejor no hubieras aceptado venir y te hubieras quedado con tu querido _Nii-san_? Así hubiera podido aprovechar y pasar un buen rato con Riru… - más no pudo terminar su replicas ya que un puño cargado con bastante fuerza se estampo en su rostro - ¡Ah! ¡Eso duele idiota! ¿¡Por qué me golpeas! – sus gritos, bastante escandalosos y molestos, logrando perturbaban la paz y tranquilidad de la noche en el bosque, no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Y dices que soy yo la que no escucha! ¡Te acabo de decir que ha sido uno de los mejores días que he pasado a tu lado!, y tu como si estuvieras decidido a no escuchar mis buenos comentarios, ¡lo ignoras y me insultas! – Empuñó sus manos en señal de enfado mientras gritaba de la misma manera y la venita en su sien se hacía más grande, mostrando su molestia por la forma en que su pareja le había reclamado.

Si. Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki no eran la pareja más normal que podrías ver. No era esa típica pareja que se hacen mimos todo el día, se besan, se abraza o… se tratan con cariño. No, ellos compartían sus muestras de "cariño" de una extraña e inusual manera… a golpes e insultos. Puede que parezca que, en vez de ser novios, sean hermanos que se riñen cada cinco minutos, pero hay momentos donde uno de los dos, en los casos más extraños los dos, deja su orgullo a un lado y decide hacer algo que una pareja haría normalmente. Este día era uno de esos casos especiales.

Ichigo (por iluminación de Kami, según Rukia) había pensado en tal vez hacer algo diferente a lo que habitualmente hacían, lo cual era ir a la casa de Ichigo a terminar los deberes de la Universidad, pasar un rato viendo una película o una serie de esas que pasaban en la tele y tanto los aburrían y lo más normal, sus infinitas luchas verbales (físicas de parte de Rukia). Había escuchado en la radio que esa misma noche iba a haber una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y que iba a estar parcialmente despejado para observar el hermoso fenómeno que sucedería a eso de las 8:30. Con _determinación_ decidió invitar a salir a Rukia a ir a dar _un paseo _al bosque. Ella contenta de que al _estúpido_ de su novio se le ocurriera una _buena_ idea para hacer algo _productivo,_ aceptó sin problemas.

FLASHBACK

_El timbre para la hora del almuerzo acababa de sonar._

_Los alumnos empezaban a salir de sus salones acompañados de sus amigos mientras se encaminaban hacia diferentes lugares para disfrutar de sus almuerzos._

_Pero la pareja que más destacaba eran; un chico alto, de cabello anaranjado y una chica bajita, de cabello negro azabache. Para variar, iban peleando._

_-¡Joder Rukia! ¡Ya te dije que no! - el de cabellera anaranjada alegaba a la chica de corta estatura._

_Aparentemente peleaban por el almuerzo del de mayor altura._

_-Vamos Ichigo, ¡No seas tacaño! ¡Dame uno! -Rukia daba brinquitos tratando de alcanzar el recipiente que el Kurosaki sostenía a la altura de cabeza. Por obvias razones la Kuchiki no lograba alcanzarlo para lograr su objetivo._

_Entre forcejeos de la chica y replicas del chico, terminaron llegando al patio. Como lo hacían todos los miércoles, ya que habían escogido este día para almorzar los dos SOLOS y sus amigos les dieran algo de "espacio de pareja", se sentaron bajo un enorme y robusto árbol de cerezos, los cuales ya estaban cayendo, aprovechando la sombra que les ofrecía para esconderse del potente sol que brillaba en todo el patio._

_-¡Ay! Está bien, está bien, ten tu estúpido onigiri. No puedo creer que me hayas mordido la nariz -el joven se masajeaba la nariz mientras fruncía el ceño- maldita enana del demonio…_

_- Ten más cuidado con tu vocabulario Kurosaki-kun, te puedo asegurar que mi puño es más fuerte que mi boca -la Kuchiki usaba un tono meloso y fastidioso mientras, literalmente, amenazaba al Kurosaki. Luego de dedicar sus "tiernas" palabras al joven, dio un mordisco al onigiri recién obtenido del pelinaranja._

_- Si, lo que digas -soltó con poco interés a lo que había dicho mientras rodaba los ojos, la chica al ver tal acción solo lo vio con una mirada obscurecida._

_El tiempo del almuerzo pasaba, extrañamente, muy tranquilo para los dos jóvenes. A diferencia de lo que normalmente hacían, que era pelear mucho y comer poco, se dedicaron a saciar sus estómagos mientras comían esporádicamente, llevando sus alimentos a la boca al mismo tiempo._

_El chico vio su reloj de muñeca. Las doce y veinticinco. Solo le quedaban cinco minutos para sugerirle a su novia ir a ver el cielo estrellado esa misma noche, ya que, si intentaba sugerirlo a la hora de clases seguramente sus amigos también se apuntarían y la idea era pasar un buen rato con su novia. No es que no quisiera pasarlo también con sus amigos, pero hacía tiempo ya que no podía pasar tiempo totalmente a solas con Rukia, exceptuando los almuerzos como el día de hoy, ya que siempre tenían compañía de alguien en algún momento del día. _

_Las dudas empezaron a surcar en la mente del chico. ¿Y si ella no quería ir? ¿Y si tenia algo planificado para esa noche? Tal vez su hermano había hecho algún tipo de plan de salida con su hermana para hoy (que era bastante improbable) ¿O si tenia planeado salir de compras al centro comercial junto con Orihime y Tatsuki? Miles de opciones y formas en las que la chica podía negar su petición surgían en su mente. Durante el tiempo que pensaba en eso llevaba inconscientemente la comida hacia su boca, mientras daba lentos bocados._

_La chica no paso desapercibida de su comportamiento, pero decidió dejarlo en su mundo. Mientras más distraído estuviera, más de sus onigiris podía tomar._

_Así, paso el tiempo y, sin darse cuenta, el timbre para regresar a sus salones sonó. Eso sacó al joven de sus profundos pensamientos, pestañando más rápido para habituarse donde estaba._

_La joven Kuchiki ya había empezado a caminar hacia el pasillo del interior del instituto. _

_No se dio tiempo de pensarlo más._

_-¡Rukia! –Salió corriendo hacia la chica, dejando atrás sus pertenencias- ¡Joder Rukia, detente!_

_La chica seguía caminando, ignorando los llamados del Kurosaki. Sin embargo, como el Kurosaki había tomado velocidad, logró alcanzarla, tomándola del brazo para que se detuviera._

_-¡Pero qué haces Idiota! Sabes que no me gusta que me jalen el brazo -la Kuchiki se soltó del agarre del chico- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir para pensarlo durante todo el descanso? -su expresión era de fastidio._

_Era ahora o nunca._

_-¡No me reproches! Tu también pudiste haber sacado un tema de conversación ¿sabes? -el chico se cruzó de brazos mientras bufaba._

_-¡Si!, ¡pero como querías que hablara con un cabezota como tú que anda en la nubes! -de nuevo, empezó el intercambio de gritos._

_-¡Mira quien lo dice, enana! -se arqueo lo suficiente para tener su cabeza a la altura de la de ella- Jaja, lo que pasa es que estando conmigo te cuesta pensar con claridad -empezó a golpear con su dedo índice en la frente de la chica, mientras ella ponía una expresión de enojo -Ya decía yo que-¡Agh!_

_-¡Es mejor que cierres la boca, idiota! -la Kuchiki había estampado su puño en el rostro del pelinaranja -Y si vas a pedirme algo, será mejor que lo hagas rápido o no llegaremos a la clase._

_-¡Demonios Rukia! ¡Solo iba a decirte que me acompañaras a la lluvia de estrellas de hoy!, no tenías por que darme un puñetazo -Ichigo masajeaba su nariz, ya que el golpe había dado directamente ahí -casi me rompes la nariz…_

_-Eres un maldito exagerado, y si, puedo ir. ¿Tanto te costaba preguntarlo? -la chica había dado media vuelta y prosiguió con su camino hacia el aula. El joven la siguió detrás._

_-Lo que pasa es que, conociéndote, seguramente ibas a salir milagrosamente con Byakuya, o a ir de compras con Orihime y Tatsuki -ya iban por los pasillos, pasando las diferentes aulas, caminando casi instintivamente hacia su salón._

_- Pff, como si no supieras que Tatsuki tiene clase de karate hoy. O que el lunes te conté que _Nii-san _tenía una reunión importante hoy. O que Orihime dijo que iba a ir al cine con Ulquiorra -El chico se quedo pensando, intentando recordar si estaba enterado de eso -Pero por lo que veo tu memoria es demasiado corta siquiera para recordar eso -sonrió con superioridad._

_-…-silenció por parte del chico, ya recordaba cuando sus amigos habían dicho sus planes el lunes -Cállate.- triunfo para la Kuchiki -¿Entonces si vas a ir o qué?_

_-Mientras no vuelvas a hacer una escenita como la anterior, está bien -sonrió mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta corrediza del salón._

_-Eres una maldita enana del demonio -el joven detuvo su mano antes de abrir la puerta, mientras la Kuchiki se volteaba para verle con cara de fastidio -pero eres la misma enana que amo -Junto rápidamente sus labios con los de ella y se alejo, terminado de deslizar la puerta mientras empezaba a entrar, siguiéndole una sonrojada Rukia por detrás._

_Los dos chicos recibieron su merecido regaño por haber llegado minutos tarde a clase._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¿Y ahora qué? -La Kuchiki replicó impaciente hacia su novio.

-Bueno pues… creo que voy a tener que ir a buscar una gasolinera -ubicó su mano detrás de su cuello de manera despreocupada, mientras ponía expresión de fastidio. -Supongo que no hemos de estar muy lejos de la _civilización_, así que no creo tardar mucho. Ah… -suspiró, abrió la guantera y saco su billetera, guardándola en su bolsillo. -Bueno, ya regreso, no te muevas de…

-No te vayas -la Kuchiki lo tomo del brazo, antes de que abriera la puerta con el otro. -Pueden haber osos allí afuera o, no sé, un asesino sádico o… -tenia la cabeza gacha, su pelo causaba sombra sobre su rosto- o, tal vez, no sé un…

-No seas exagerada, si hubieran osos ya los habríamos escuchado, y dudo mucho que haya un asesino en serie. -El chico empezó a abrir la puerta del auto para salir a buscar una gasolinera.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡¿Enserio vas a dejarme aquí?... ¡¿Sola? -alzó su rosto y en el se notaba una expresión de temor, mientras sus ojos brillaban. El joven solo puedo formar una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes, mientras te quedes dentro del carro con las puertas y vidrios cerrados, todo va a estar bien -Los ojos color café claro del chico, que a la luz tomaban una tonalidad miel, brillaban, expresándole con la mirada a su novia que todo iba a estar bien y no había de que preocuparse.

Se sostuvieron la mirada así por un largo rato. Sus ojos violáceos expresaban cierta duda y miedo, mientras miraban fijamente a los del joven. Para que la chica tuviera confianza en sus palabras, juntó de manera tranquila sus labios con los de ella, transmitiéndole su seguridad y confianza.

La chica gustosa acepto el beso y movió sus labios al compás con los del chico, el beso era lento y suave, con la única intención de transmitirle su confianza, con la única intención de hacerle saber que él estaría con ella si algún peligro amenazaba con su tranquilidad y paz.

Era su manera de decirle que nada malo iba a pasar y todo iba a estar bien.

_**Que equivocado estaba.**_

Poco a poco fueron separándose, abriendo los ojos, enlazando sus miradas de nuevo. Sus ojos violáceos que no querían dejar de ver los cafés de él. El chico sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, sacándole una sonrisa a ella, logrando tranquilizarla.

Soltó su rostro y abrió la puerta del auto. Ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera cuando Rukia preguntó.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar? –su tono regresaba a ser el de antes.

-Mmmm, no sé. Depende de que tan lejos esté. –Ichigo había ido a la parte de atrás del carro, abriendo el capo buscando el bidón para traer la gasolina. –Pero no creo que se encuentre lejos Rukia, no te preocupes.

-Más te vale volver completo -Rukia se había desplazado hacia el asiento del conductor, jalando con su brazo a Ichigo para que su cabeza quedara a la altura del vidrio -Prométeme que volverás bien Ichigo -él la vio con una expresión incrédula- ¡Prométemelo!, o enserio me enojo contigo… -el rostro de la chica reflejaba toda su preocupación hacia el chico, sus dudas, su angustia hacia su seguridad, su miedo a perderlo, su miedo a que la oscuridad del bosque se lo llevara, su miedo a dejar de ver sus manos, sus boca, sus ojos cafés, que no importaba en que grado de desesperación estuviera, siempre lograban traerle paz, esa paz que nadie más podía.

-Lo prometo Rukia, regresare lo más pronto posible y podremos regresar a casa a ver tu estúpido programa de Chappy -la chica iba a replicar, mas no pudo ya que los labios del chico se estamparon sorpresivamente contra los de ella para evitar sus quejas. De nuevo el chico logro transmitirle sus sentimientos de tranquilidad y traer la paz a su angustiado corazón. Se fueron separando poco a poco, quedando sus miradas unidas por ese extraño lazo de nuevo -Enseguida vuelvo, no te preocupes, cierra bien todas las ventanas, pon los seguros y pase lo que pase, no salgas del auto.

Así, el Kurosaki se fue por el camino donde seguía la carretera, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a su novia en el auto.

-Eso espero Ichigo, eso espero… -susurró al viento, esperando que el chico cumpliera su promesa, como siempre lo hacia.

Así, el tiempo paso. La Kuchiki estaba nerviosa, dentro del auto había una temperatura considerable, ya que las ventas evitaban el paso del frío de la noche, el viento azotando con tanta fuerza las ramas de los árboles cercanos que provocaban sonidos distorsionados y terroríficos para ella.

Había pasado una hora ya desde que el chico se había adentrado al camino de la carretera para buscar en la ciudad una gasolinera y traer consigo el bidón con gasolina, su preocupación no disminuía por más que ella quisiera, incluso, aumentaba de una fugaz manera mientras pasaban los minutos.

Estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor con una chamarra encima. Fijaba su vista en la ventana, intentando vislumbrar algo en los alrededores, mas la oscuridad no la dejaba ver nada más allá del árbol que estaba cercano al auto.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco mientras veía por la ventana, sus parpados empezaban a hacerse pesados y la luz del auto empezaba a molestarle. Iba cayendo poco a poco en ese fantástico mundo de los sueños, donde sus preocupaciones y angustias desaparecían, siendo remplazadas por la felicidad y el gozo de la realidad de su fantasía. Estaba apunto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando un sonido la hizo regresar rápidamente a la realidad.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar aquel estruendo, como si un árbol próximo a donde estaba se hubiese caído. Se sentó en el asiento, provocando que la chamarra cayera. Espero unos minutos viendo hacia el exterior, observando cuidadosa y cautelosamente por si algo, o alguien, aparecían en la densidad de la noche. Tomo la pequeña palanca de la puerta girándola hacia atrás, bajando así el vidrio del auto.

Sacó su cabeza hacia el exterior volteándola hacia los lados, esperando así ver la causa del anterior bullicio, no obstante no logro ver nada más que árboles.

-Que extraño… -Volvió su cabeza hacia el auto, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, girando la palanca que sostenía aun en su mano hacia adelante, subiendo así el vidrio del auto. Iba a tomar de nuevo una posición para tratar de dormir cómoda en el asiento del auto, sin embargo, ese estruendoso sonido volvió a escucharse en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Su exaltación por el sonido fue tanta que situó su mano sobre el pasador de la puerta para mantenerla bien sellada. Se quedo así por unos minutos viendo hacia el bosque, hasta que escuchó que algo se movía entre los arbustos. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la opción de acostarse de nuevo en el asiento y dormir hasta que su novio regresara, ignorando aquellos desagradables sonidos, pero siendo ella una Kuchiki no huiría de una situación como esa, no lo haría.

Anegada por la curiosidad y cegada por su instinto altivo, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta del auto, saliendo a la oscuridad del bosque. Fue directo hacia el arbusto donde había escuchado que algo se movía, se quedó parada viéndolo por unos segundos y seguido de eso se agacho. Acerco con duda su mano hacia el arbusto, esperando encontrar algo aterrador escondido en él, mas cuando adentró totalmente su mano lo único que salió de el fue una liebre aterrada por aquella acción.

-Ah… cielos, por un momento desee encontrarme con algo más emocionante -siguió con la vista a la liebre que salió despavorida hacia la densidad del bosque. Se incorporo apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso al auto. Justo cuando iba a entrar en él, escucho de nuevo el sonido de un árbol caer.

Se exalto y giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia el bosque, lastimándose el cuello. Colocó su mano sobre este, sobándose para aminorar el dolor, mientras veía hacia el bosque.

Sin pensarlo empezó a caminar, adentrándose hacia el bosque, casi involuntariamente.

Miraba hacia arriba, intentando ver la copa de los enormes árboles, sin embargo, había una neblina lo suficientemente densa para no poder distinguir siquiera las ramas de los árboles. Siguió caminando viendo hacia el frente, volteando hacia los lados esporádicamente, sintiendo extrañamente una mirada sobre ella. Llegó a una zona donde ya no lograba distinguir nada a su alrededor, dándole un mal augurio, y cuando giró sobre si para regresar hacia el calor y comodidad del auto, algo empezó a moverse rápidamente entre los arbustos.

La chica volteaba hacia todos los lados precipitadamente, siguiendo los sonidos que provocaba, lo que sea que fuese, al moverse. Escuchó que un árbol era agitado bruscamente, pero estaba tan asustada que no distinguía cual de todos los que la rodeaban era. Empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, en un intento de alejarse de lo que causaba esos sonidos.

-¡Ah! -tropezó con la raíz salida de un árbol, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Recobro la compostura velozmente, evitando quedar a merced del peligro, con una mueca de dolor por el dolor del golpe.

Se quedó parada, esperando algún ataque sorpresa, o que alguien apareciera entre la neblina. Empezó a escuchar un sonido extraño, como si algo estuviera a punto de caerse…

Escuchó el mismo estruendo que la había atormentado en el auto, solo que esta vez con mayor intensidad, lastimándole los oídos.

¡AAAAAAAAH! -la Kuchiki gritó desmedidamente al sentir el árbol rozarle el brazo al caer justo a su lado. Cayó de nuevo al suelo mientras colocaba su mano en la herida hecha por el árbol, se quedo viendo el árbol por unos segundos y vislumbro una figura moverse entre los árboles.

No lo pensó dos veces y se levantó, corriendo desesperadamente fuera de la densidad del bosque, siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia.

-Agh… mierda -la chica quitó su mano de la herida que se había hecho en el brazo gracias al árbol. Sangraba.

Corrió, corrió y corrió sin parar, no pararía hasta dejar atrás ese tenebroso bosque.

-Ah…Ah… -suspiraba pesadamente mientras poco a poco aminoraba su velocidad. Distinguió la luz del auto a lo lejos, dándose fuerzas para acelerar el paso y así cruzar rápidamente la poca distancia que quedaba entre ella y su destino.

Cuando llego al auto vio fugazmente hacia las ramas del árbol que quedaban sobre el auto, escuchando el sonido que provocaba la fricción de estos dos, mas si su memoria no le fallaba, juraría que, cuando estaba dentro, las ramas no rozaban con este…

No se dio tiempo para analizar bien aquello ya que volvió a escuchar el sonido de alguien movilizándose por el bosque. Abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto, la cerró de un portazo, puso el seguro, apagó la luz, se encogió en el asiento y se tapó con la chamarra hasta cubrir por completo su menudo cuerpo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar lo que acababa de suceder y el sonido de las ramas del árbol rozar con el techo del auto. Relajo sus facciones, esperando tranquilizarse y, cuando su novio regresara, pensaría una razón razonable para "el por qué" de aquellos sucesos…

-Regresa pronto por favor, Ichigo… -así, con la esperanzas de que su novio estuviera ya en camino de regreso, se dejo caer en un profundo sueño…

…

*Toc, toc, toc*

El sonido de los golpes contra el vidrio la hizo reaccionar.

Empezó a abrir pesadamente sus párpados, acostumbrándose a la luz que irradiaba por la ventana y le daba plenamente en la cara. Aparentemente era ya de día.

Se deshizo de la chamarra que tenia encima mientras se restregaba los ojos y se reincorporo en el asiento, sentándose, recordando el sueño que había tenido.

_Corría tomada de la mano con Ichigo, iban por la orilla del río que estaba cercano al parque. Ichigo le sonreía y ella le devolvía el gesto, se detuvieron e inesperadamente había jalado a Ichigo hacia el agua. Se salpicaban como niños pequeños, divirtiéndose y disfrutando el bello momento. Se lanzó hacia él colgándose de su cuello, giraban sobre si mismos. El se detuvo y sostuvo su mirada con la de ella, iban acercando poco a poco sus rostros, hasta que sus labios se juntaron, uniéndose permanentemente con un lazo invisible, ese que es para toda la eternidad, amor…_

Sus parpados estaban cerrados, mientras sonreía al recordar ese hermoso sueño. Los abrió poco a poco, sintiendo un destello anaranjado moviéndose fuera del carro.

Giro la cabeza hacia la ventana, con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando encontrarse justo con la persona poseedora de su sueño…

Su sonrisa se borro instantáneamente.

Un hombre estaba tocando la venta, pero no era _el_ hombre que ella esperaba ver.

Volteo hacia el asiento del co-piloto para ver si no estaba allí, vio por el retrovisor hacia los asientos de atrás, _tampoco_ estaba allí… la inquietud empezó a surgir dentro de ella.

-Disculpe señorita, podría bajar el vidrio, por favor -el joven poseía un sombrero beige, con el escudo de guardabosques. Su cabello azulado sobresalía de este, sus facciones no eran rudas, pero tampoco eran tímidas. La vio directamente a sus enormes ojos violáceos, pensando lo extravagante y hermosos que eran. Ella sintió los ojos celestes de él sobre los suyos.

Tomó la palanca situada en la puerta girándola hacia atrás, bajando el vidrio.

-Disculpe molestarla señorita, ¿Es este su auto? -el joven tenia una libreta en las manos, apuntando algunos datos.

-Eh, este… n-no -la joven vio hacia el exterior hacia el cielo, confirmándose que ya era de día.- Es de mi Ich-… de mi novio.

-Y donde se encuentra él, si no es molestia preguntarle -seguía apuntando datos en la libreta.

-Pues se… se supone que debía haber regresado en la noche -ella lo veía con confusión en sus ojos… ¿Dónde estaba Ichigo?

-¿A que se refiere con "en la noche"? -el joven se le quedo viendo a los ojos.

-Es que… se nos quedo parado el auto y pues… no sabíamos por que se quedo así de repente, entonces pensamos que tal vez echándole más gasolina reaccionaría de nuevo. Así que él fue por el camino de la carretera para buscar una gasolinera y traerla… para ver si con eso reaccionaba el carro- mientras le contaba al oficial los sucesos de la anterior noche, empezaba a recordar los sucesos luego de que Ichigo se fuera.

-Mmmm, ya veo… y no regreso ¿cierto? -la chica negó con su cabeza- ya veo, ya veo… ¿podría describirlo?, tal vez alguien lo haya visto por la ciudad… -la Kuchiki empezó a describirlo _detalladamente_.

-Pues él es… alto, muy alto, casi diría del tamaño de la torre de Tokio -hacia gestos con sus manos separándoles a gran distancia, expresando la altura del Kurosaki. Al guardabosque le resbalaba una gota de sudor estilo anime- sus ojos son de color café y a la luz parecen tomar una tonalidad miel… son muy raros la verdad -"Mira quien habla de ojos raros" pensó el guardabosque- tiene cara de ogro malhumorado con su ceño totalmente fruncido.

-¿No recuerda que traía puesto de vestimenta? -terminó de anotar los rasgos que la chica le había dictado.

-Mmmm, no la verdad no logro recordarlo… -forzó su memoria para intentar recordar, pero lo único que llegó a su mente fue el recuerdo del árbol caer a su lado.

-Bueno, disculpe molestarla con tantas preguntas… ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? Y si pudiera decirme, ¿Cuál es el de su acompañante? -el joven tenia listo su lápiz para escribirlos.

-Pues… yo me llamo Rukia Kuchiki, y mi novio se llama… Ichigo Kurosaki -al escuchar el nombre del Kurosaki dejó de escribir y sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente, ¿Acaso había dicho…?

La mirada del guardabosque se ensombreció, mientras sostenía con fuerza su lápiz y libreta.

-¿Sucede algo oficial? -la joven se empezó a impacientar después de ver la reacción del policía al escuchar sus nombres.

-Si no es mucha molestia preguntarle señorita… ¿De casualidad su novio no tiene un color de cabello extravagante? No sé, tal vez… ¿anaranjado? -la Kuchiki abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Si, si justamente ese es el color de su cabello, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber pasado decírselo? -vio que el guardabosque no emitía ningún sonido. -¿Le-le ha sucedido algo? ¿Lo han visto? -el seguía sin inmutarse. Se impaciento y saco su brazo para tomar el de él, agitándolo. -¡Respóndame!, ¡¿Le ha sucedido algo? -sus ojos empezaban a brillar…

Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, el guardabosque sudaba frío aun con la mirada gacha. La joven intentaba descifrar lo que expresaba su mirada. Tomo la mano de la joven, haciendo que soltara su brazo, mientras la regresaba dentro del auto. Levantó su mirada, expresaba mera angustia, lo cual aumentó la desesperación de la Kuchiki.

-Necesito que me acompañe señorita Kuchiki, ¿podría salir del auto? -ella no entendía el por que de su expresión, sin embargo, sabía que no era nada bueno…

-De acuerdo… -quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió. Cuando empezaba a salir del auto él la tomo de la espalda para guiarla mientras le susurraba -no vayas a voltear.

_**Un gran error de su parte.**_

Evidentemente la chica volteó guiada por su inquietud, para saber que era lo que el guardabosque no quería que viera.

_**Se arrepintió enormemente.**_

Llevo sus manos hacia su boca mientras en sus ojos, desmedidamente abiertos, empezaban a formarse lágrimas de dolor. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras el oficial posaba su mano sobre su hombro, cayendo sus lágrimas sobre el suelo.

_**Ahora sabia que ocasionaba el sonido de las ramas rozar con el auto.**_

Su novio, _**Ichigo**_, colgaba de la rama del árbol, _**muerto**_, sostenido por un lazo apretado fuertemente contra su cuello. Tenía varias heridas en el contorno de su cuerpo y su ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada y teñida de rojo carmesí, indicando que había tenido un tipo de forcejeo, totalmente teñida de sangre. Sus pies rozaban contra el techo del auto, causando el sonido que la había atormentado antes de caer en el profundo sueño.

_**Su noche de vela no había terminado como ellos esperaban…**_

* * *

_Eso, espero que les haya gustado . y no se preocupen, procurare tomar por lo menos un día de mi fin de semana para escribir el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic, y si no es así, Amanda tiene permiso de regañarme e.e..._

_Nos leemos, ¡Ja ne!_


End file.
